The Failed Mission
by MissFaerieKaiti
Summary: Kaida learns of Shikamaru's first mission as a squad leader. Shikamaru/OC, OneShot.


**...Eh, I think I'll save most of my personal opinions on this story for _after_ you've finished reading it... ^^;**

**But what you need to know now is that this fanfic takes place during episode 135, after basically everyone's returned from the Sasuke retrieval mission, and after Kaida and Shikamaru have gotten together; and also that this fanfic is dedicated to two people. To HistoryNerd, who requested another Shikamaru/Kaida story and gave me the general idea she would like to see~ ^_^ And to Neji and TenTen 4ever, who demanded another Shikamaru/Kaida story and has been very supportive overall~ xD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing _fan_fiction about it? Honestly, use some common sense and try not to crush my dreams. xP**

* * *

Kaida burst through the doors of the hospital and strode as quickly through the corridors as she dared. The only thing keeping her from running were the doctors and nurses that were already giving her fast pace some disapproving glances.

Normally, Kaida would rather die than willingly set foot in a dreaded hospital. But the news she had just heard from Ino had overruled that normal rule this time.

Kaida and her squad had just returned from their latest mission that had taken days, and Kaida hadn't even gotten to her home when she had run into Ino and started to talk with her.

And within seconds, Kaida had had the latest news – Shikamaru, who had just made chunin right before Kaida had had to leave, had taken Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. They had made it back, but Neji and Choji were in critical condition, and Kiba's wounds had been serious, though not fatal. And Shikamaru had returned with bruises and a broken finger. No word yet about Naruto, and hope for Sasuke's return was dim.

And now, she couldn't wait another second – she _had_ to see Shikamaru. Even if Ino hadn't told her where to find him, Kaida probably could have guessed.

She found him standing in the hall with his back to Temari and his dad outside of Choji's emergency room.

"It won't help your friends by running away," Shikaku was saying.

Kaida barely registered his words, flinging her arms around a surprised Shikamaru. She hugged him tightly, hating the tears stinging her eyes.

"You idiot," she whispered so only he could hear. She felt him stiffen. "What were you thinking, nearly getting yourself killed?"

He didn't respond. She realized his attention was on what his dad was telling him, and she saw turmoil flashing in his eyes.

Of course he would blame himself for the blow his team took. She tightened her grip on him, regretting what she had just said. If anyone was the idiot, she was. She waited for Shikaku's monologue to end.

"Instead, you should be trying to make yourself stronger, for their sake, so that the next time, the mission goes perfectly, and everyone gets back safe," Shikaku continued as though Kaida hadn't appeared. "The choice is simple – you're either a leader or a coward!" he said, raising his voice. "So, which are you?"

Kaida closed her eyes for a few moments and rested her chin lightly on Shikamaru's shoulder. He still didn't react, to her or to his father. To Kaida's knowledge, Temari hadn't said a word, and she still remained silent.

Then the light above the door to the E.R. where Choji was being treated dimmed. The door opened and Lady Tsunade stepped out.

She took a deep breath and let it out, then smiled triumphantly and said, "He's gonna be just fine!"

Kaida felt herself begin to shake, then realized that Shikamaru was the one trembling.

Choji was going to survive. She felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, and the some of the terror she had felt when Ino had given her the news subsided. Worry about Shikamaru kept her relief from breaking out any other way, though.

Tsunade walked over to take a seat across from Temari. "The antidote worked. The extermination of cells caused by the pill's effects have been arrested." She sighed contentedly. "I couldn't have done it without your help, Shikaku. The Nara's clan sacred medicine guide was invaluable! The work that went into that manual, the years of research! Well, it's quite impressive to say the least."

"Thank you," Shikaku nodded, smiling.

The sounds of someone rushing down the hall came from behind Kaida, but she didn't feel like changing position to see what it was.

"Lady Tsunade!" The voice was Shizune's, and she sounded tired but elated. "Neji Hyuga is safe; his condition has stabilized."

Kaida's smile grew, and she closed her eyes again against Shikamaru, not letting go for the world.

"And there's more," Shizune continued. "I've just received word that Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake have returned and they've been examined. Naruto's injuries are serious but not life-threatening. He's going to be okay."

Kaida heard Tsunade mutter something under her breath, but she couldn't make out what she said. Then Tsunade said loudly enough to be heard, "Shikamaru, your mission was a failure."

Shikamaru started shaking harder, tensing even more, and Kaida tightened her hold on him, loving him to bits. She thought her heart might shatter, though she couldn't name why.

"However," Lady Tsunade sighed, a less stern tone in her voice now. "Everyone's safe. That's the most important thing."

Something wet tickled the back of Kaida's neck, and she felt Shikamaru's now uneven gasps of breath. He finally reached up and encircled his arms around her waist.

He was crying.

"Next time," he choked out, "the mission will go perfectly." He shuddered, and the two of them stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

Kaida heard Shizune's heels clicking down the hallway as she left after a moment or two. Then she heard Tsunade stand and reenter Choji's room. When Kaida finally opened her eyes minutes later, she realized that Shikaku and Temari had also left.

"I love you," she whispered against Shikamaru, who had slowly regained control.

He took a step back, and she let him go.

"I know," he responded softly.

They locked eyes.

Kaida wanted to tell him that the failed mission wasn't his fault, that the result might have been the same or worse if someone else had led them. But she saw in his eyes that he didn't need to hear that.

She searched for something else to say and finally smiled tentatively. "Guess what."

Shikamaru's lightened expression seemed a bit forced, but at least it was something. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

He blinked, then a hint of a grin played around his lips.

"And if you ask nicely, I'll let you buy me a meal at that steak place," she teased lightly.

He finally let a smirk emerge. "Miss Kaida Yukiten, I think you enjoy watching others go broke."

She grinned. He would be back to himself in no time.

Thanks, Shikaku.

**

* * *

**

Meh, okay, time for my comments... I feel like I should've been able to do much better and something far more creative with the first part, but I guess there's only so much I can do without feeling like I'm ruining canon... x/ Gomen! *facepalm*

**Hope you liked it anyways, especially you, HistoryNerd and Taylor! n_n;**

**Please review! *nodnod***


End file.
